Option 2: Reflections
by Layelleswen
Summary: Sequel to 'What Dumbledore Saw.' After Dumbledore's invasion of Snape's privacy, he does something unforgivable, which sets forth a sequence of events that no one could have dreamed of...
1. Chapter 1

This is one of two sequels to 'What Dumbledore Saw.' Both start with the same scene, and start deviating from there. Both can be read with out the other, and there is no order in which to read them. In fact, up until now, I have only called the Option #1 and Option #2. When I named this one, I didn't have the heart to remove the Option #2, so for now, it stays. When Option #1 finally gets uploaded, you'll notice that there is little difference, between the two stories first chapter or two. The sequence of events is very similar, but the change is there. These events set up the main two characters and after that, it is an exploration of time and age. Though the starts are similar, things quickly begin to snowball, to the point, that neither set of characters truly resemble each other, save in name and heritage. It was very interesting to write and discover just how much of an impact ten years can have on my characters. In this one, the events start much later than in the other. Thanks to Sora, my cohort in the Dark Sisters collaboration, and to Lilliwen, who read both tales as I was weaving them. Neither tale would exist with out their constant reading and encouragement. So, with out further ado, let the story begin!

Option #2: Reflections

Professor Snape was a notoriously impatient man when interrupted, which made the fact that the man was patiently standing before the headmaster's desk all the more unusual. Regardless, Dumbledore was grateful for this, as the scene he had seen the evening before still enjoyed plaguing his mind. He gestured to a seat and the professor sat, not speaking the whole while. "Severus," the headmaster started. "Are you aware that women are not to be left unattended in your chambers?"

"Yes, headmaster."

"And are you also aware that storing their possessions in your chambers is also strictly prohibited?"

"Yes, headmaster."

"Then can you please explain to me why I saw a woman leaving your chambers late yesterday evening when you had yet to return to your chambers?"

Professor Snape looked slightly nervous - a sure sign that he was far more than a little unnerved. "That was my...cousin, sir."

The headmaster raised an eye brow. Professor Snape looked him directly in the eye, pleading to avoid explanation or being reported. Dumbledore pointedly looked at his outer robe. Snape looked at him, confused. After Dumbledore had repeated the gesture, he hesitantly removed his outer robe. This continued until the door had been locked and Snape was sitting there, bare as the day he was born, face hidden behind his curtain of black hair. The headmaster walked up to the Professor and, pulling back his robe, exposed himself in the younger man's face. With a defeated face, the Professor took it into his mouth. The headmaster enjoyed his administrations before shoving the man's head back. Pulling the professor up, the headmaster bent him over the desk before slamming into the man. The professor whimpered. The headmaster did not pause to contemplate that the professor was very slick without any preparation. Working the other man as he went, the headmaster roughly slammed himself to his climax, velvety walls driving him wild. Not caring that his companion had yet to harden, nonetheless come to completion, he pulled out, calmly waited as the man dressed himself slowly, shaking the entire time.

Coolly, in a nonplussed tone, the headmaster spoke. "I see, Severus. Your cousin is free to stay with you for as long as you'd like, though you may be happier with an added bedroom in your chambers. I shall personally see to it that it happens by tomorrow evening. In the future, I hope you will confide in me before your relatives move in with you."

Head down, Professor Snape made his reply. "Yes, headmaster, thank you for forgiving my thoughtlessness. My cousin is very shy and shaken by her husband's behavior, I doubt she'll cause any fuss to the faculty or the students. Thank you again." With that, the professor turned and quickly exited the office, not caring to see the satisfied look on the headmaster's face. 'Ah,' the headmaster thought, 'I must do that again.'

Dumbledore frequently invited Professor Snape down to his office to discuss his cousin's situations over the next few months, each one ending the same way down to the slightest touch. As Professor Snape had stated, his cousin's presence changed little about the school. In fact, save the two of them, no one knew of her arrival or existence. And even then, Dumbledore had only seen her once. A fact for which Snape was very grateful. Which is why no one could have predicted the events that would shake the foundations of Hogwarts itself.

Despite the shattered illusions and now tainted fantasies he had of Professor Snape, he was still, as always, a busybody who liked to snoop around. After avoiding Professor Snape's chambers since the incident, Dumbledore finally caved to his curiosity and returned to his chambers. Hoping to possibly find the line that divided the professor's knickers from his cousins, (the professor, he had noted, seemed to always wear the exact same undergarments as his cousin) he began towards the dresser, intending to search them with must gusto. He never made it. The moment he was too far to make a safe dash to the door, the bathroom door opened. Safely ensconced in the shadows, the headmaster saw the same woman, the professor's 'cousin', leaving the bathroom. Unlike the last time, she did not even bother with a towel, her eyes red and sunken. Through the door he could see little white sticks and upturned potion vials littering the bathroom floor. Throwing herself on the bed with little abandon, she lifted her wand. Her lips parted, a cracking, smoky voice intoning one of the most emotional spells a witch or wizard could ever cast. A thick mist flowed out of the wand over her abdomen, where it began to glow. Tears continued to run down her face as she softly denied the world around her. She suddenly bolted to the bathroom, still uncaring of her naked form. Dumbledore quickly took the opportunity to leave, with every intention of reviewing the scene in his pensieve.

'It's a miracle that Dumbledore had yet to notice,' the woman decided, hands lazily stroking her large stomach, skin taunt. Occasionally the skin bulged out a little as the woman's hand brushed over the spot. She smiled sadly. Humming, she stood up and walked to the armoire. She gently dressed herself, careful of her swollen breasts. Looking in the mirror, she grimaced at her reflection before opening the top drawer of the dresser. She removed the false bottom, revealing rows upon rows of tiny vials. The woman picked one of the vials up, knocked it back, and returned the drawer to its previous position. Five minutes later, Professor Snape briskly walked out of his chambers towards his first class of the day.

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review.

Until later,

Layelleswen


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, little irritated that the site's removing my scene breaks. Hoping to find a solution that'll work for me. Welcome to chapter 2, thank you to all those who read it. Please review. Big thanks to tollypop13, who was the sole reviewer to chapter 1. Thank you very much for taking the time to review. Hope you all enjoy chapter 2.

Option #2: Reflections

Dumbledore sat at his desk, sucking a lemon sherbet, thinking about Severus. In recent months, the man had seemed more nervous than normal. Though, the professor's 'cousin' being pregnant would be good reason to worry. The woman was surely due soon, perhaps the Potions Master was worried about, ahem, performing for his 'cousin.' The headmaster smirked, the thought immediately perking him up. Perhaps it was time to have another 'discussion' with the professor...

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Tears ran down her face as she gasped in pain. She clenched her eyes shut before opening them. Looking down, she forced herself to ignore the massive quantities of blood. Another contraction hit and she whimpered as the pain washed over her. The next contraction came a minute after and she began to push. Screaming, she bore down, nearly passing out from the pain. She would not stop, until -

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

She gasped in relief and weakly picked up the squirming, red, squalling 'thing' between her legs. Using her wand, she cleaned up the mess, cut the umbilical cord, and summoned a baby blanket from the nursery. Gently wrapping the infant to keep out the dungeon cold, she leaned over to the nightstand, where a supply of diapers sat waiting. Not caring to note whether the child was male or female, she quickly diapered the infant, rewrapped it, and brought it to her naked breast. The infant needed no coaxing before latching on and greedily suckling. The woman slipped under the covers of the now clean bed, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Professor Snape glided over to the desk. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair.

"I do believe congratulations are in order."

"Oh?"

"Your 'cousin'."

Snape's gaze did not meet Dumbledore's. "Thank you, sir."

"How long have you been together?"

Snape's head snapped up, looking at the headmaster incredulously. "What?"

Dumbledore scoffed. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I know very well of your relationship. The question is, what will you be doing to insure it doesn't leak out?"

With out prompting, the professor stood and began to strip. Smirking, the headmaster stood up and walked to the professor. As the younger man moved to kneel before the headmaster, he pushed on to the desk. The headmaster quickly shed his clothing and forced the other man to wrap his legs around him. The older man violently tore in the professor with a strength and ferocity that his age and docility belied. The younger man tried to bite his lip against the pain, but the headmaster kissed him, bruising his mouth. The headmaster came, but refused to relent his violent rhythm until the professor was bleeding. Finally, coming a second time, he threw the other man to the ground.

"Please remember, Severus, that you and your 'cousin' are only here out of my mercy. Why don't you bring your niece or nephew to visit next time? I'd like to meet the newest member of the school." There was a feral glint in Dumbledore's eye that did not allow Professor Snape to refuse. Nodding, the damaged man quickly dressed himself and left the office that had become his hell.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

She held her son close to her as he slept, tears running down her face. That night, the dungeon walls swallowed the cries of mother and son.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

It was in the middle of the night when Professor Snape glided into the headmaster's office, basket in hand, which was immediately presented to Headmaster Dumbledore. The headmaster peered in.

"What is it?"

"A baby, sir."

Dumbledore gave Professor Snape a look. "I know that. What is the child?"

"It's a boy."

"His name."

"Dominic Valdemar Snape."

"He's sleeping."

"That's normal, Headmaster."

"How are you feeding him?"

"My 'cousin' is breastfeeding him."

"And you're helping?"

A slight blush rose to the Potions Masters cheeks. "Headmaster!"

The headmaster scoffed. "Don't think I haven't noticed. Your chest is slightly more swollen and sensitive than normal. I know there are potions for it - one use of Dragon's Blood."

The Potions Master hung his head and nodded, utterly mortified.

"Feed him."

"What?!"

"Feed him."

"But my cousin just fed him, sir."

"Then we will simply wait for him to be hungry again."

The silence set in, broken only by the soft breaths of the sleeping infant. Finally, at about four in the morning, Snape watched the child scrunch his face while making is pre-scream whimpers. The headmaster stopped him before he could pick up the child and gestured for him to strip. Shivering under the headmaster's gaze, he brought the babe to his chest, where the infant latched on. Just as the babe finished suckling, the headmaster mounted the professor. The younger man tried not to jostle the infant as he was violently entered, but the combined screams of the professor and the babe where trapped by the silencing charm on Dumbledore's office.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Hope you all enjoyed chapter 2. Note to anyone who enjoys this fic, for once, reviewing will, in fact, get a new chapter up faster. For me, this is an astounding thought, as I am typically very sporadic. IF I get a review within the next week, I will upload chapter 3 next Thursday. All reviewers will be thanked and mentioned by name. This is only for this story, which is the only one I can make such a promise with. Truthfully, I enjoy talking with my readers, and find it very discouraging when no one is willing to do so. Again, thank you for reading.

Until later,

Layelleswen


	3. Chapter 3

Hello to all again, and welcome to Chapter 3. Big thanks to Kitsune's Grrl, who left a review, and to the truly anonymous reviewer who didn't leave a name, but reviewed shortly after Chapter 2 was posted. Imagine my surprise to come home from work the day after posting to find a review. Thanks to you both!!

Option #2: Reflections

She stood above her son, watching his small chest rise and fall in a rhythmic pattern, tears streaming down her face. The love of her life that had left her, had left everything they had, that they were, was back, proclaiming his innocence in the series of events that had torn them apart. She tenderly stroked her son's cheek, smiling softly, remembering how he had taken his first steps that day. He was only 9 months old, and was the only reason she had for living. She covered her son with his favorite blanket, making sure the temperature was just right, before she left the nursery. There was a scratching sound at the door. Curious, the woman opened the door. A large, black dog bounded in, turning into a man the moment she closed the door. A man that she had not been alone with for nearly 13 years.

His eyes narrowed. "Selina."

"Sirius." her voice, though broken from the tears, was smoky and soft.

His gaze was piercing. "Shacked up with Snape, little whore?"

"You left me."

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!"

"Please keep your voice down," she pleaded, "you'll wake him!"

"I'LL KEEP SHOUTING AS MUCH AS I WANT, WOMAN!!!"

Suddenly, a wail pierced through the air. The woman, Selina, rushed to the nursery to calm the fussy child.

"So you really are his little whore."

"He isn't Snape's."

"Then who's is he."

"Mine. That's all that matters."

Sirius pulled her to face him.

"Then why are you here?"

"Severus is my cousin. He's keeping me safe. You left me." She looked into his eyes. "You left me."

"I didn't mean to." He drew her close. "When will he be back?"

"Not for a while." He leaned forward and kissed her.

"I'm back."

"But not for long. You'll leave me again."

"Not for a while."

Dominic was returned to his crib, fast asleep, as the two lovers reacquainted themselves.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Selina rested her head on Sirius's sweaty chest. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Selina's tongue darted out, toying with one dark nipple. Sirius enjoyed the delicious torture until she moved on to its mate. Seeing his golden opportunity, he flipped her over. Kneading on pale breast with his hand, he suckled its mate, his other hand wondering down to where she wanted him most. Finishing his administrations, he pulled her face to his, capturing her mouth in a passion filled kiss, entering her gently at both ends. They found a slow, easy rhythm that brought them both to completion at the same time.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

She put the babe to bed as quickly as she could. Dominic, or Nicky, was 16 months old now. Glancing at the clock, she hurried to the potion. Adding the last ingredients, she began the final phase of brewing, ignoring the foot jammed into her stomach. It was just before ten when she finished. Gulping down a vial of the potion in the under the false bottom in her drawer, she filled a golden goblet with a dose of Wolfsbane. After checking on Nicky, Professor Snape left for Professor Lupin's office with the steaming goblet, not aware that his world would shatter this full moon.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Professor Snape could hardly believe his ears. Sirius Black was...innocent.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Their meetings, though infrequent, were always passion filled. Sirius never saw Dominic again, which is safe to say why he never noticed when the boy gained a companion.

A pale little girl with soft black hair and big, dark blue eyes toddled up to her brother. "Here 'gain?"

Dominic nodded. The little boy was now two and a half, a year and a half older than his half-sister. He, too, was pale, with dark red hair and black eyes that twinkled when he was with his little sister. "O'er here." They huddled in a corner of the bedroom, watching as their mother had sex with their father. "See? It's not always scary." The little girl nodded, eyes wide as their mother cried in ecstasy. The couple finished quickly, and Sirius flooed back to Grimmauld Place. Their mother gathered herself together before calling the two before her. She gave them their orders, and they quickly scurried to follow them. As their mother prepared for their routine meeting with Professor Dumbledore (he still came to his office, which was only when one who opposed the order was near), the two children where in their nursery, helping each other prepare for the meeting. Dominic carefully brushed his sister's hair into two pigtails before she brushed out her hair. As they were dressing, Dominic reached out and pulled one of the pigtails.

The girl gave a squeak.

"Nick!" Her eyes filled with tears and her lower lip quivered.

"Sorry." He gave her a hug and planted a sloppy kiss on her lips.

"'Given." The two siblings finished dressing silently. Dominic gave his sister another sloppy kiss be fore taking her hand to lead her back to their mother.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

The two siblings tried to move as silently as they could, hidden under Professor Snape's cloak. Meeting few students, and issuing detentions to those that they did. Shortly after leaving the dungeons, relatively speaking, they arrived at the headmaster's office, students none the wiser about the two children's presence. Professor Snape knocked on the door. Upon the headmaster's command, they entered. The children left the safety of Professor Snape's cloak and sat together in one of the chairs.

Dumbledore did not raise his head. "How is your cousin?"

"Well, headmaster."

"Has Dominic been behaving himself?"

"Yes, headmaster."

"And Alcatraz?"

"Azkaban, sir."

"Alcatraz, Azkaban, the girl, Severus."

"She is behaving, sir."

The headmaster walked to the chair the siblings occupied. He jerked Dominic's chin up. "Is your sister behaving?"

Dominic whimpered and Dumbledore tipped his chin higher. "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Sir."

"Good. Severus," the headmaster walked in front of the younger man. "You lied to me. You said the boy was behaving." The professor did not make a move to respond. "You know the punishment for lying to me." The younger man nodded. "Strip." He complied, bending over the desk, legs spread. The children watched silently at the familiar scene. Innocent as they were, they failed to see Dumbledore slip an object onto his gender, something which broke tradition. The headmaster forcefully entered the other man, who screamed as the spikes of the older man's newest trinket ripped the delicate tissue. The headmaster continued thrusting mercilessly until he came four times. By the end, the younger man was in a heap on the floor, covered in blood. Giving him a swift kick in the balls, the headmaster moved back to his seat.

"I do so enjoy our chats, but Severus, please be sure that the children are better behaved next time."

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Hope you all enjoyed this chap, please review. Again, if I get a review, there will be an update next Thursday.

Until later,

Layelleswen


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to chapter 4. Thanks again to tollypop13 for her review. Think I could get two reviews this time? It was my birthday earlier this week, so maybe someone could review for a late birthday present? Please?

Option #2: Reflections

Azkaban whimpered as Dominic woke her by pulling her pigtails. Not stopping to apologize or explain, he dragged her out into the main living area of the chambers. Pulling the girl into a cabinet with him, he held her close, hand over her mouth to keep her quiet as their mother wailed in agony, tears streaming down her face. The two children did not move from their embrace in the cabinet until long after the professor had left to teach his classes. Azkaban was only two.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

The next year was different than the years before. They were no longer taken with the professor to his meetings with the headmaster. They played together, exploring the odd trunks in the professor's chambers. One of the house elves had started teaching Dominic to read, who in turn, was teaching Azkaban. Afraid of being alone when their mother was on the drink, which was almost always the case, they became inseparable, even going to the bathroom together. It was impossible to see one with out the other, though only one house elf knew it. At one point, the professor did not return for several weeks, and the house elf only came once a day. Still, they were happier than they had ever been before. When the professor returned, he was more distant than usual. They hardly saw or heard their mother, but they paid it no mind. Again, he vanished. It wasn't until a year later, when Azkaban was four and a half and Dominic was six that they realized that their mother wasn't coming back. Strangely, this did not upset the children, that everyone they knew was gone. They had long since ceased to be a part of their lives.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Midnight, three years later, two shadows darted down the halls of Hogwarts. A small hand opened one of the passages that lead to the grounds of the school. They silently made their way down to the Whomping Willow. A cloud moved, unblocking the half-moon. The moonlight illuminated to children. Azkaban, now seven and a half, had long black hair that fell in waves down her back. Her pale skin shown against the simple dress she had fashioned out of an old drape in an abandoned class room. Her dark blue eyes were trained on her brother. Dominic, now nine, was barely darker than his sister. His dark red hair brushed his shoulders and fell into his black eyes as he pushed the knob with a stick. They slipped into the tunnel and out of site.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" Azkaban asked. "They'll take us away if they find us."

"I'm sure; now get over here with that candle!" The girl hastened to bring the candle to her brother. "'Sides," he continued, "It's Christmas. How often to we leave the castle?"

"I see."

"Good, now hand me the basket." She complied. Dominic had made a makeshift table and chairs when they had found this place two years ago. Since then, it was a tradition to come out for special occasions, something they had learned included 'birthdays' and 'Christmas.'

He spread a worn tablecloth on top and Azkaban set the table as he set up candles around the room. Finishing, he sat across from the girl and they both ate some of the food they had nicked from the kitchens. Finishing they exchanged gifts, both having stolen a small trinket or two from the staff. Thanking each other, they snuggled down in the large bed, drifting off to sleep as the sun rose above the horizon.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

The next evening, the two siblings played in the snow, enjoying being outside in the moonlight. They snuck back into the castle a while before dawn, slipping back into the chambers they had spent most of their life in. After straightening the chambers, they went to bed, tired from playing in the snow.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Azkaban and Dominic had an easy routine that they had developed after the house elf that cared for them died. Every few days, they would sneak out and steal supplies. This included books from the library, food from the kitchens, wood from the wood shed, cleaning supplies from the storage closets, and simple medicines from the infirmary. Once in a while, they would snitch parchments, old clothing, cloth, or bits of furniture. Some how, they had never been caught. When they woke up, Azkaban would make breakfast while Dominic showered. After breakfast, she would take her turn as he cleaned up the dishes. Then, they would take stock of their supplies and Dominic planned their day. Usually, it was too early to sneak around unnoticed, so the two would either clean or study the books that they had, learning all that they could, including the strange information kept in their mother's journals. Typically, there was enough time for both. If there were enough supplies for the next few days, they would spend the entire day taking care of their chambers, playing, and reading. This was usually the case, as their skills had been honed from avoiding their mother in her drunken fits, and the need for food drove them to sharpen them even more.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Their routine was shattered seven years after their mother's disappearance when an owl found its way into their chambers. It landed on Dominic's shoulder as they were eating dinner. The children looked at each other before Dominic took the envelope off of the owl's leg.

"It's for you." Azkaban whispered, not really sure what was going on. Dominic, as confused as her opened the envelope.

"It's an invitation to attend school here."

Azkaban's eyes grew wide. "You mean, like a normal student?"

"I guess so."

"You have to accept!"

Dominic slapped her. "Who is in charge here?"

She hung her head, not daring to touch her reddening cheek. "You are," she whispered.

"Azka, if you would stop saying such things, then you wouldn't have to be punished."

"Yes, Nick. I apologize."

He drew her into his arms, stroking her face. "All is forgiven, Azka."

"Thank you, brother." She nuzzled his neck submissively. He enjoyed the feeling for a moment, before giving her a kiss on the lips. She responded quickly, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Good girl. Now, how will I get supplies?"

"Have them. We've been collecting what gets left behind or thrown out for years, Dominic. We even have robes."

Dominic looked at his sister, questioning still what to do. Finally, he took a small piece of their precious parchment and scribbled out his acceptance. He gave it to the owl. After it had flown away, he turned to his sister.

"So, what do you think their reaction will be when I don't ride the train?"

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Thank you all again for reading. Please review, it'll help with the depression that sets in at work, home, and a couple of my classes.

Until later,

Layelleswen


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay in the new chap. Real life tends to be a bitch, unfortunately. Thanks to tollypop13 for the birthday wishes and review.

Option #2: Reflections

Dominic somehow managed to sneak into the group waiting outside of the Great Hall. He joined the end of the students and followed them silently into the Hall, as in awe of it as everyone else, though for a different reason. He had never seen so many people before. No one spared a glance for the first year in the back until they reached his name.

"Snape, Dominic." It took him a moment to realize that his name had been called. All eyes were suddenly drawn to him as he walked to the stool, the crowd whispering. He heard a humming sound before a voice above him gave a shout.

"Ravenclaw." The hat was removed from his head and he followed the path the earlier Ravenclaws had followed, leading him to the end of the blue and bronze table. Dominic kept his head down, giving short answers to the questions arround him. He followed his classmates to the dormitory where he remembered a large problem - his sleep schedule was reverse that of his peers.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

The next morning found Dominic nearly falling asleep in his breakfast, dark bags under his eyes. He did not chatter with his peers and didn't eat much. McGonnagal silently regarded the child as he sleepily wandered out of the Great Hall. He followed his peers down to the dungeons for his first class, Potions with Professor Slughorn and the Hufflepuffs. All of the students, save Dominic, sat in their seats excitedly, hanging on to Slughorns every word as he enthusiastically spoke of the merits of potions. Assigning a simple potion, he sat behind his desk as the all of the students rushed to start their potion - that is, all except for Dominic, who was asleep at his table. After calling to him several times, the beefy man finally had to haul himself out of his chair, which was not an easy task, mind you, and shake the boy.

"Mister Snape! Wake up!"

The boy blinked several times as the class watched, unsure of what was going to happen. He yawned and looked up at the professor. "Did you have to do that?"

Needless to say, Ravenclaw lost several points that day due to his cheek and by the end of the day, he had detention for the next month and a half. Dominic reported to his first detention that night and swore to never attend detention again.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

The dorm was empty when he returned. As he moved to his bed, he caught sight of a stack of magazines sticking out from underneath one of his dormmates' beds. He picked them up and started flipping through them. One was filled with people scantily dressed, doing things to each other that he hadn't seen since his mother was alive. Another had tattoed men and women covered in piercings. In the back was instructions on how to tattoo yourself and give yourself piercings. With out much effort, Dominic managed to acquire some more ink, a few needles, and a few bars. It hurt a great deal, but he knew the teachers would freak at the site of them. And he couldn't wait to see what Azkaban looked like with a silver bar in her tongue as well.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

The first week of school exhausted Dominic. Even though he knew the school by heart, things looked different in the daylight rather than the darkened halls he was familiar with. It wasn't until the weekend when he was able to visit his sister in their chambers. She was in a sorry state, as were the chambers. Azkaban had found that as easy as it had been with him there, it was vastly more difficult with out him. She wasn't able to get enough supplies because of the weight of the wood. They put their heads together and tried to adapt to the situation. It was quickly decided, every night, Dominic would sneak some supplies to Azkaban, mostly wood and food, when he was supposed to be serving his detentions. They spoke late into the night about his lessons, living in the dormitory, and the ridiculousness of detentions. Dominic also told her about the magazines he had found. At his behest, Azkaban's tongue was pierce like his was. She cried greatly at the pain, and he wiped them away, as his tongue stroked hers, drinking the sweet taste of blood. He held her tightly during their discussions.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Please, please, PLEASE, for the love of Elbereth, review!!! I am only getting reviews from one person, and it's really getting me down that only one person cares enough to review. And with the first story my muse let me finish, nonetheless. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Until later,

Layelleswen


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to chapter 6. Thanks to tollypop13 and Kitsune's Grrl for reviewing. Note, anonymous reviews have been deactivated. For those of you who did not review the last chapter, please skip the next paragraph and enjoy the story. tollypop13 and Kitsune's Grrl, please also skip the next paragraph, and thanks again for your reviews.

To the reviewer who calls themselves Reader, thank you so much for your hideous review. Tell me, since when have I forced you to read my story? Truly, please tell me, when? If you really have that much of a problem with my story, then why are you still reading it? Let's see here, 'You replaced Severus with his children then killed him off, yet still imply with the characterization that this is a 'Snape/Dumblore' fic.' Did the thought ever occur to you that this was the only characterization I COULD call it? And truly, they are the main characters from cannon. Thank you, by the way, for completely skipping over that I have managed to leave cannon alone by keeping all changes secret from view. 'It's in a category for Snape fans yet no Snape.' Actually, this is inaccurate. If I had made a Snape fan community and added it as a story, then you'd be right. I placed it in the category for Snape stories. May I point out that this also includes Snape bashing and stories that delve into his past with out him being in there much? 'Why WOULD anyone read further than this part other than to see if the death had been a mistake. Most people on this site are not into Other Characters. Sorry, but that's the way it is.' Believe it or not, I do know that. And also, believe it or not, this will be easy to tell by the amount of hits I get to the new chapters. Amazing fact, isn't it? As it currently stands, of nearly 600 reviews, 350 are to the first chapter. 99 to the second. The newest? 23. I know this story isn't popular, and that's not what I was asking for. It's also easily apparent that several people are following it and the like but not reviewing. I'd like to hear from them, hear what they like, what they don't like. If I'm right in my assumption that you are the same Reader who reviewed 'What Dumbledore Saw', then you are the kind of reviewer who intentionally seeks out stories they don't like so they can bitch about it and try to destroy the writer. If you have that much of a problem with my writing, then the solution is simple. It is not to be an ass who can only review to complain, it is far simpler than that. Would you like to know what it is? STOP READING. I'm not forcing you to, and if it's really THAT MUCH of a trial and pain to you, then just stop. If you want to talk to me or review me, make an account. At least then I can be sure if it's the same person when you leave a second review.

Thank you to all those who skipped over the last paragraph because it didn't apply to them.

Option #2: Reflections

After the first week, they fell into their new routine. It was lonely and hard, but they made it work. They had to, and they understood that. Azkaban was enthralled with the tales Dominic would tell her about going to school and studying magic. She asked so many questions that Dominic started writing letters to her everyday that he would give her when he brought the supplies. She would ask a few questions about the previous letter, and Dominic would get to bed earlier. The school year passed slowly, but they managed to get through it. That summer, they both stopped roaming in the nights as much as they could. It wasn't much of a surprise when Azkaban received a letter. When the next school year started, she took the supplies Dominic had used and snuck into the group of first years the same way he had the year before. She, too, received many stares as her name was called. Moments later, the second Snape child joined the first at the Ravenclaw table. The students eyed her warily, curious if she would live up to her brother's reputation.

She did not disappoint. Like her brother, Azkaban flouted authority and laughed at society. By the end of her first year, they both had needles and could be seen tattooing themselves on the rare occasions they had class. Despite the refusal to attend, they somehow managed to owl every assignment on time, each one completed impeccably, and attended every test, executing their practicals flawlessly. Neither attended any detention after Dominic's first and only completed detention. If caught and dragged to detention, they would vanish the moment the supervisor's back was turned. The duo was as unpredictable and attractive as their mysterious back ground. They spent most of their time together, and on the rare occasion that one was drawn into (brief) conversation, the other was constantly mentioned. They pierced their bodies and tattooed themselves in public (Including Azkaban's nipple spider, done in the charms room during a demonstration. Needless to say, no one watched the professor.), yet, they were still two of the most attractive students at the school. Though often abrasive in nature, they broke many of the hearts of their peers. Dominic, with long, dark red hair, black eyes, and a knowing smirk, ensnared the girls, drawn to the forbidden student, who wandered the halls of the school with out even disturbing the elves. The girls wondered how his lip rings would feel against their lips and whether he really did have piercings guaranteed to hit their most pleasurable spots. Azkaban, with her even longer black hair, blown wild in the wind, dark blue eye, and cold snarls, taunted the boys, causing them to chase her as she wandered with her brother or ran the boundaries of the grounds. The boys often ran beside her, trying to catch her to nibble on her ear cuffs and see if her nipple spider had a sister in a more southern region. The siblings preferred to interact with books rather than other people. Many sat in the library, merely watching them as they devoured the knowledge of book after book, some how remembering all that they had read. They never volunteered information in class, though their answers were always well developed and delivered with a bored, knowing tone. Rumors flew about the siblings, the most outrageous of which being that they had been found with her skirt hiked up, his pants lowered, joined together, furiously pounding each other, locked in a sinful embrace, piercings shinning. No one admitted to being the witness...

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Azkaban moaned into his mouth, metal bars clanking together, as Dominic pushed her into the wall, groping under her shirt. He lifted her skirt as she lowered her pants, both knowing that the other always neglected to wear knickers or briefs. Taunting her, he pressed his gender against hers, refusing entry as he nibbled down her neck to the joint of her neck and shoulder. He massaged her inflamed skin as she continued to beg, pressing their matching hearts close together. With out warning, when his need was too great to ignore, he impaled her. She cried at the sudden friction as he fucked her violently against the wall, sibling spiders dancing together against creamy white skin. Semen and her juices dripped down her legs after he withdrew. It was the same every night, and they made it a game to try at get caught by the students. A gasp in the hall way brought Dominic's trademark smirk. Azkaban's grew even nastier, as she caught the sight of Professor Sprout passed out in the hallway.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Erasmus Swartz was a fourth year Gryffindor, wandering the halls of the school, having been sent on a kitchen run by his dorm mates. He was just leaving the kitchens, arms laden with food, when one of his greatest obsessions walked by. Azkaban Snape, the enchantress than had tattooed her nipple in the middle of Charms class, showing off her breast to half their year, who was meandering the halls, topless, and brother less. Food and dorm mates forgotten, he quickly slipped after his siren. She swayed her hips as she moved down the halls and soon entered a classroom. There she was, bent over a desk. He entered behind her and jumped when the door closed. She spun around, smirking, spider dangling just as it had when she drew it into her skin. She swished over to where he stood, a dangerous glint in her eyes, her skirt short and sheer. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"What are you doing here," she hissed.

His Gryffindor bravery was the only thing keeping him from bolting for the door. He licked his lips. "I could say the same thing."

She raised an eyebrow, daring him to ask her.

He barely kept eye contact. "I was just curious as to why you weren't with your brother."

She smirked again. "He's off with some little tramp, forget which."

"I - I see."

She took a step towards him. He took a step back. She stepped forward. He stepped back - only to run into the door. Her body was no pressed against his. The smirk was accompanied with a small chuckle as his body hardened.

"Happy to see me?" She asked as she gave his man hood a gentle squeeze. He gasped and the smirk deepened. She removed her hand and started grinding against him. "Do you think you have what it takes?" He nodded dumbly as she freed him from his clothing. She tutted as she saw his manhood. "So small. Bigger than the Hufflepuff's Seeker, but still..." Erasmus was certain he miss heard her, as the boy in question was only a second year, and a young one at that. His thoughts quickly vanished as she jumped on him, forcing his entry swiftly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He bucked furiously against her, rhythm less, groping her ass as they lip locked, the bar in her tongue skillfully teasing his mouth. Suddenly, she escaped her grasp, as scowl on her face. He ached painfully for release.

She sneered at him. "Good for a virgin Gryff, but pathetic compared to Nic."

It took him a moment before his sex craved mind processed who she was talking about. Pushing the incestuous thoughts, he walked to her, desperate with need. "Please..." 

"No, you won't satisfy me." He gaped as she walked over to a cupboard in the classroom and rummaged around before she found what she was looking for. She turned to him, broom in hand. "But you are certainly welcome to watch." She winked at him before impaling herself on the handle of the broom. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the sight of her breasts bouncing as she pleasured herself. Suddenly, the door burst open and Erasmus saw Flitwick standing in the doorway, eyes wide.

"Ms. Snape! Mr. Swartz! What in Merlin's name are you doing? Ms. Snape, take out that broom, and Mr. Swartz, stop touching yourself!"

Erasmus had no idea what the professor was talking about until he felt a familiar and pleasant sensation as a stream of white arced across the room. Azkaban smirked, clearly impressed, seconds before her pleasure arrived.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Hope you enjoyed this. I made it extra long because I've been steaming about the reviewer Reader since last Saturday and I knew I had quite a bit to say to them. Still have more, but that's more than enough for now. Thank you for reading, and please review. If you actually like this story, as Reader seems to doubt it's possible for anyone to do so, please review and let me know. And to tollypop13, if you could possibly e-mail me or message me outside of the reviews, I'd really appreciate it, I have something I want to talk to you about. Thanks again for the reviews.

Until later,

Layelleswen


	7. Chapter 7

This is pretty amazing, I've never made it to chapter 7 before, for that matter. Same with 5 and 6. Thanks to Descenter for the review.

Option #2: Reflections

Professor Flitwick led them both to the Headmistress's office, where McGonnagal was waiting for them. When they entered the room, she was lecturing Dominic and his companion for the evening, a Gryffindor named Rowena Osler. Dominic was still completely undressed and the Headmistress had a difficult time looking at him without blushing. Her eye twitched when she saw who was accompanying Flitwick. Erasmus sat in an empty chair, his eyes on the ground. Azkaban sat in her brother's lap, cuddling up close and placing her hands in her lap. Dominic wrapped his arms around her chest, resting his head on her shoulder. The professor quickly left the room and McGonnagal started lecturing them, closing her eyes often, as if pleading to the heavens that this was NOT happening. Erasmus watched the siblings out of the corner of his eye. One of Azkaban's hands slipped between her legs for a moment while McGonnagal had her eyes shut. She started bouncing every time the Headmistress closed her eyes. Dominic's eyes closed and every once in a while he gave a small gasp that McGonnagal did her best to ignore. The Gryffindor watched as Dominic's hands twitched ever so slightly and how Azkaban bit her lip harder every time he did. It took only a moment for him to realize what they were doing. The Headmistress excused them, forcing the siblings to part. However, it was only momentarily. As soon as the door closed behind them, they finished their activities, right in front of their respective one-night companions.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Erasmus spent his weeks of detention wondering how to get Azkaban to be with him even for a little while. It wasn't until his last detention as he was leaving the dungeons that the answer came to him. There, in a niche in the wall, was a homosexual couple. Normally he would just ignore them, but this time he saw how they did the deed. As he watched the dominate thrust into his submissive, the answer came to him. He hurried back to his dormitory, where he wrote a quick note to Azkaban that he would send to her in the morning.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

It was shortly after midnight when she arrived in the same classroom as before. She was dressed only in a net suit that went to her mid-thighs in a pair of shorts and came up with two straps to hold it up, showing absolutely everything. Her arms were crossed over her chest, head cocked to the side.

"You said you had a proposition for me?"

He snapped out of his daze. "Yes."

"And?"

"And?"

She rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

He gulped and took a deep breath. "You said I was too small. But my hand is bigger."

She raised an eyebrow. "So you pleasure me, but how does that benefit you? You wouldn't have contacted me unless you gained something from this."

He blushed. "Your ass."

She cocked her head to the other side, encouraging him to continue.

"It'll give me good access to your chest, and we both benefit from it."

Azkaban considered for a moment. "Are you prepared for it?"

Erasmus nodded, pulling out a tube of lotion similar to what he had seen the two boys using. She nodded and removed her little net suit, showing her approval for the idea. He quickly prepared them, a little surprised at her willingness to try his idea. With a swift movement, he entered and she gave a soft cry. He moved gently while moving his hands quickly and more forcefully. The look on her face was blissful before he was lost in his senses. Before too long, he reached his climax, bringing her along with him. They collapsed together on the floor, limbs tangled, both breathing heavily.

"You may not be as good as Dominic, but you're certainly more creative."

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

After a week, in which Erasmus contacted Azkaban a few times, she sent him a note in class, demanding he meet with her in between classes. After he hurriedly brought them both to completion, he turned to her.

"Why did you contact me?"

She was still breathing hard. "The beaters were sent to the hospital wing after the last game. Haven't been done like this for a while, Dominic and I usually don't meet in between classes - it's one of the few times we meet with other people - so he was out of the question."

"Why in between classes?"

She smirked as she finished dressing him - something he hadn't realized she had started. She straightened his tie. "We find that it cuts the after sex talk short if our partner has to go to class quickly." She leaned forward and gave him a kiss while giving his family jewels a squeeze, making sure he wouldn't be able to sit comfortably all day long, before shoving him out the door. "Have fun in class!" She smiled evilly and waved as he realized the time and bolted for the dungeons, making it just in time to hear that Rowena Osler had left Hogwarts.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

The years passed, and Erasmus was Azkaban's second most frequent partner, a fact which destroyed the many relationships he tried to start with other girls. Try as he might, he found that he did not care for them as much as he cared for her. He, too, had been ensnared by her wild spirit and free ways. The few times he saw her with other men, his mind filled with jealousy. Many times he tried to end their sordid affair, but she refused to let him. He often mused about whether she was as addicted to him as he was to her. After Dominic graduated (with very few females in his class - most of them had to fall behind or quite school due to their 'social activities'), she came to him nearly every night, destroying the one relationship he had managed to make last longer than a month. He was the envy of the boys at school, the one she compared them all to. As the year went on, however, he failed to notice that she would go to no other and rejected all who sought her affections. So wrapped up in how to end it with her, he also failed to see his dorm mates growing obsession with the woman Erasmus couldn't forget.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Thank you all for reading, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I am literally STARVING for reviews. And to tollypop13, please e-mail me!!! I swear, it's good!!!!!!! I just want to talk to you directly about this. Thanks again to Descenter for reviewing.

Until later,

Layelleswen


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, it's been a long time

Wow, it's been a long time! Thank you to Fake Fiction for the wonderful review. This chapter is dedicated to Fake Fiction.

Option #2: Reflections

Carter Espinoza watched as Erasmus left the dorm for yet another rendezvous with Azkaban Snape. She'd slept with him once, after the winning game in his fifth year. After he spent himself, she yawned. "That," she said, "was the worst lay I've ever had. You have the size, like Dominic, but you don't have Erasmus's talent." And she had flounced off, working herself as she vanished into the shadows. His roommate returned late that night, leaving him with no doubt as to whose arms she had gone to for her pleasure. Time and time again, he had regailed his dormmates of his many conquests, but none of them could compare to the fact that Erasmus had become Azkaban's favorite, second only to her brother. For two years, Carter had tried to obtain her affections, but she always turned him down. 'But not for long,' Carter smirked at the thought as he carefully finished brewing. He bottled the potion and lovingly tucked it in a safe corner of his trunk. He smiled as he saw Erasmus come back from his rendezvous, tears dripping down his face.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Yet again, he tried to break it off with Azkaban. He told her the truth, he couldn't continue their affair. He wanted something more, and she couldn't give it to him. Tears streamed down her face and he struggled not to rush to her side. He barely made it to his dorm before he broke down, though he knows she saw him shed a tear. Deep in his heart, he knew he could never truly give her up.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Azkaban came to the Ravenclaw table in a funk the next morning. Her hair hung lank around her face and she was actually wearing her school uniform without altercations. Her face was tear streaked and had none of the make-up she always favored. No one doubted that she would go to classes today, answer correctly when called on, and not cause any of the chaos she and her brother were known for. She stared at her bowl, ignoring the looks of her peers around her, trying not to look at Erasmus. Everyone knew what had happened, her relationship with Erasmus even more famous than the one she had with her brother, for two reasons. The first being that she compared every lay with him, wheras only a few where compared to Dominic. The second was that he kept trying to end it. And so it was that this image of Azkaban was the norm after every break up. The owls flew in, and Azkaban ignored them, until one of the school owls landed in front of her. She slowly took the letter and gave the owl some bacon. Upon reading it, her face light up. Many of the school's population rolled their eyes. Yet again, he had come back to her. It made them wonder why he even bothered to this time, as it had only been one night.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Dominic watched as his sister cheerfully bounced around their mother's chambers, thinking about the suspicious events that had taken place. Granted, he was not fond of Swartz, but he treated his sister well and allowed him to have his affairs with out worry for her in the back of his mind. He certainly prefered the Griffindor to his roommate, Espinoza, who had been stalking Azkaban for years. It disturbed Dominic that he would not listen to the warnings he recieved, even after the possessive brother prooved himself a threat. Even so, Dominic knew Swartz's patterns well enough to be wary of the letter his sister had recieved. She was always so heartbroken after the break ups that she failed to notice the slight difference in hand writing in the notes, the differences in the language, and most importantly, that it had only been a day. Normally it took Swartz about a week to crack. Regardless, Dominic knew that there was no way to convince his sister of the validity of his concerns. So he simply watched as she dressed herself in some of their mother's lacy garments that Swartz preferred and prepared herself for the evening she believed would come.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Carter Espinoza stalked his ethereal prey as she glowed in the pale moonlight, a soft smile on her face which fell as she entered their meeting place. She stood in the window, her white skin matching the moonlight as she looked out upon the grounds, nibbling on the sweets he had left there earlier. Her love of chocolate was well known and it was rare that she would turn down such a delicious treat. He waited until she started to sway lightly before entering. She turned when the door shut and locked, trying to focus on him, backing into the ledge of the window. "Where 'Rasmus?" The beauty's words were slurred as the drug's control of her mind and body strengthened. She clung to the ledge of the window, trying not to fall. He grabbed her wrists and slammed them above her head as he viciously plundered her mouth. She gasped in pain as he drew blood from her red lips. He threw her on the ground and ripped off her mother's garments, leaving her pale skin to glow in the moonlight with out obstruction. She tried to get up but by then the drug had fully taken hold. Espinoza's eyes darkened in lust and he pulled out a blade. Lightly, he dragged it across her skin, drawing designs with her blood. With out warning, he slammed it an inch below her rib cage as he buried himself to the hilt. He quickly began a furious rhythm, taking care to sheath the knife in a different area of her body with every thrust. The excitement finished him quickly as he buried the knife just above her heart. A wicked smirk on his face, he leaned down and ripped off one of her spider tatooes with his teeth as a trophy of his victory.

"Was that talented enough for you, Wench?" He gave her several kicks and hit her on the temple for good measure. Smiling, he left her on the floor of the classroom, his trophy in hand.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Thank you for reading! Please review!! Thank you again to Fake Fiction. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Until later,

Layelleswen


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, all!! New update, just in time for Halloween. Thanks to Fake Fiction and Lilliwen, this chapter is dedicated to both of you. Just don't kill me, Lils!!! The part you're dying for is in the next chapter.

Option #2: Reflections

Erasmus was miserable. This was completely usual, as he was always miserable after trying to end things with Azkaban. He watched, hidden in his bed curtains, as Carter strutted into the dormitory. Another dorm mate, Troy Futrell, pounced on Carter.

"Carter, where were you? You left the exploding snap cards out again!"

"I had things to do."

"What was more important that making sure our cards don't get confiscated?"

"Azkaban Snape."

"What?!" Troy's voice was incredulous.

"You heard me."

"But I thought..."

"She rejected me? I sort of didn't give her much of a choice."

"Is that why you wanted that muggle drug I bought?"

"Yeah."

"Heh, never would have thought it'd be used on her. Always figured she'd just spread her legs for whoever asked. You got a trophy, right?"

"Of course I did."

"Whoa, is this one of her spiders?"

"Yeah."

"Wow! So, where'd you leave her?"

"That one classroom, by the kitchens."

Erasmus stopped listening to his dorm mates as soon as Azkaban's location slipped out. He growled at them as he ran from the dorm, hoping to find her in time. He had heard enough to know that Carter and Troy's lists of conquests where nearly as long as Dominic's, but unlike the tatooed man, theirs were rarely willing.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Blood. That was the first thing he saw, was the blood that coated the room and the floor of the room like a fresh, morbid coat of paint. And then he saw her, laying in the middle of it. Her face, though beaten and paler than new snow, was still the face of his lovely Azkaban. With great care, he took her into his arms. Moving as quickly as he could with out jostling her, he made his way to the infirmary, cursing all the while the stupidity that made him leave his wand behind in the dormitory.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Despite his pleadings, Erasmus was the number one suspect and denied all contact with Azkaban, who was still unconcious several days later. Her brother hastened to her side, a dangerous look in his eyes. The Griffindor was almost glad to be carted off to Azkaban Prison to tangle with the dementors. Dispair took him, as he knew that unless Azkaban had concieved, there would be no way to prove his innocence.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Dominic sat at his sister's bedside. Erasmus Swartz was not his sister's rapist, though he still resided in Azkaban. No, Erasmus was as much a victim as his sister was. Dominic could admit this, though the Griffindor had infringed on what was his. It was Carter Espinoza's child that his sister carried. The healers were waiting for the end of the pregnancy to cast the parentus charm, however, Dominic knew of several potions that did the same much quicker and with more accuracy. He had employed one of these as soon as he could, though it was already too late for Swartz. The clock struck twelve and he rose. He had plans for this evening and it did not do well to dawdle. He pressed a kiss to Azkaban's lips, knowing she was as unresponsive as the grave, and then he left.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Carter was nervous as he walked through the dungeons. He had received an owl, requesting that he go the old potions class room to meet with a secret admirer. After what seemed like an eternity, he arrived in the old potions classroom. The teachers chair was turned with it's high back to the door, though Carter could hear the soft breathing of his admirer. He silently shut the door and walked to the chair. He turned it around to face the girl inside it.

"Surprised?" Dominic Snape asked, a pierced eyebrow raised.

"I don't get surprised." Carter replied, haughtily.

Dominic smirked indulgently. "Of course not." The tatooed man flicked his wand. "I know you did it."

"Did what?"

"Raped my sister."

Carter laughed. "You've mistaken me for some one else. Erasmus Swartz did it, and he's rotting in Azkaban Prison."

The smirk deepened. "She's pregnant."

"It's not mine. Maybe Erasmus's, maybe your's, but not mine."

The smirk turned into an eerie smile. "I tested it, it's your's."

Carter's nerves got even worse and he began to sweat. "You can't cast the spell until it's born."

"True. But potions work just as well. Did you know that with a potion, you can test as early as the third month?"

The smile was larger than he'd ever seen it and suddenly, the fear struck Carter and he began to understand how his victims felt. He ran for the door as Dominic lazily raised his wand, but the door was locked tight. The spell was blocked by the rushing in his ears and he blacked out.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Hope you enjoyed chapter 9. Forewarning, I think there are only about two chapters left. Afterwards, I may write some one shots, but that's about it. Let me know what you think, thanks for reading.

Until later,

Layelleswen


	10. Chapter 10

Happy Thanksgiving all, may it be a good one. If you don't celebrate it, take a moment to eat something yummy, hug someone you love, and be grateful for both of them. Sadly for our characters, they will not be celebrating. Thank you Lilliwen, if you enjoy reading this, be thankful for her reviews. Lilliwen, here's the part you've been waiting for, now please content yourself with the e-mail version please!!!

Option #2: Reflections

He was bound to a chair. This was the first thing Carter noticed as he regained consciousness. The chair was seated next to a roaring fire. He struggled against his invisible bonds, feeling the magic easily refuse to budge. The closet door opened, and Dominic walked out in all his glory.

"Sorry for making you wait, but I had to take care of a little...excitement." He said as he gestured down. Carter choked on his gag as he saw the massive organ, which was starting to excite under his gaze. "You like? Fourteen inches long. Don't like the gag?" He crooned. "Well, we'll just have to take care of that, won't we?" The voice was almost kind. Dominic turned to the fire, blocking Carter's view with his body. With out warning, he whirled around and stabbed a hot iron into Carter's throat. The gag blocked what little scream escaped his lungs. Dominic smiled cruelly as he removed both the gag and the iron from Carter. "Now," he crooned, "Isn't that better?" Carter couldn't reply.

Dominic frowned playfully. "Aw, cat got your tongue?" He stabbed Carter in the arm with the iron. "How do you like being helpless?" He stabbed him in the leg. "Just like Azkaban?" He threw the iron in the fire. "Still not talking?" he taunted. "Lets see if we can get a response out of you." The demented man reached down and began to stroke the bound boy, who could not moan. "Still not enough? At least your friend seems happy to see me." And it was true, it cried with pleasure at Dominic's attentions. The former Ravenclaw moved behind the chair, beyond Carter's sight. He leaned up behind Carter, whispering in his ear, as if to a lover. "Do you know why I picked this chair?" Carter shuddered as the hot breath tickled his ear. "I asked you a question." Carter shook his head and Dominic nibbled on his ear. Giving it one last nip, he said "then I guess you'll be finding out."

With no warning, Carter felt nothing but burning pain, a scream eternally caught in his throat. Then, the pressure in his sole entrance withdrew momentarily before Dominic thrust again. Each one brought an intense agony that Carter was denied releasing. Even worse, was with each thrust, Dominic made certain to hit his hither-to unknown pleasure spot. After a near eternity of horror, Carter found release, and waves of pleasure took him, though not enough to take away the pain. A few thrusts later, Dominic came inside him and withdrew for the last time. A smirk on his face, he spun the chair Carter was bound to, allowing him to see the spiked ring Dominic had slipped on. The tattooed boy leaned forward, nuzzling the Gryffindor's neck, trailing kisses down his torso. "Do you like this?" He whispered against taunt stomach muscles, knowing the answer. Finally, his head reached the bound boy's lap, and he greeted his little friend enthusiastically. Lavishly stroking with his tongue, he swallowed the length with the ease of an expert, though he was none. Carter could not whimper when the glorious heat left him before Dominic impaled himself on the length. The tightness brought tears to Carter's eyes as Dominic bounced his rhythm in his lap. It wasn't long before he spent himself, though Dominic kept going. And going. He did not stop until both had their release several times over. The tattooed boy licked the other clean before capturing his lips in another searing kiss, giving him a taste of them combined.

"You liked that didn't you?" Carter could only nod dumbly. Dominic smiled, and lowered his head again. Carter braced himself for the tongue he knew was coming - only it never did. He blacked out.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Dominic made short work of his task and fled to the prefects bath to wash off the blood. He lazily charmed Myrtle and treated her with a show she never dreamed of seeing in life or death. Once he was done bathing and torturing Myrtle, he slipped back to his temporary chambers, grateful for their proximity to the prefects bath. Sleep came easy and untormented. He woke early the next day to return to his sister's side. Carter Espinoza was discovered before any one had known he was missing, by two Slytherin first years going to practise potions brewing with a Slytherin Prefect. For all his knowledge, Dominic had not realized that his sperm could condem him if it was found on the body, and the healers did not have to worry about hurting Espinoza like they did with Azkaban. They quickly sedated him as they contacted the aurors for his arrest. He woke in a cold, dank cell in Azkaban Prison to await trial. His screams for his sister echoed through out the prison. At the trial, he continued to cry for his sister, to the point that the ministry ordered the use of Veritaserum. Under its influence, he confessed to the murder and the rape. When asked why, he simply said that Carter Espinoza had damaged what was his. Further questioning revealed the demented possession he felt for Azkaban and the his belief that his victim was the one to rape her. He was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss on charges of premeditated murder of the first degree. His last words was his profession of love and ownership of his sister.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Azkaban became weaker and weaker as the pregnancy drew on, becoming even more withdrawn with the news of her brother. When it came time for the birth, she was not strong enough. The healers were forced to cut the babe from her body. The infant child, as though sensing the dispair around her, cried and would not calm. Even once she had worn her self out, her sleep was troubled and she did not cease fussing. Madam Pomphrey quickly cast the spell and alerted Professor McGonnagal.

"We have the identity of the rapist, Headmistress. Mr. Swartz is innocent."

"What?"

"It was Mr. Espinoza, Mr. Snape's victim."

The headmistress nodded. "I will alert the Ministry."

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Hope you all enjoyed it, please review. Not a lot left before the end, so hurry and get your reviews in!!! ^__^ In the meantime, I'm going to go enjoy my yummy dinner and celebrate hitting a moving target. ^_______^ First time shooting with moving targets, fourth shot fired.

Until later,

Layelleswen


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to Starciya for the kind review, sorry for the delay. This is the last chapter of Reflections. I considered breaking it into two parts, but in the end I decided that the epilogue wasn't long enough to do so and left it as one.

Option #2: Reflections

Erasmus sat curled in a corner of his cell, tears in his eyes, reminding himself of his innocence. The cell door was opened by a gruff Auror. "Get up." He snarled and Erasmus hastened to obey. The Auror shoved him into a shower stall and left him clean clothes. The Gryffindor was then led into a sitting room, where he was given a meal in front of the fire. After a short while, Ronald Weasley, a war hero he had worshipped as a child, and still admired, joined him.

"Congratulations, Mr. Swartz. New evidence has come up. You're a free man. Now, the ministry is willing to give you-"

"What do you mean, new evidence has come up?"

"Miss Snape gave birth just this morning, Mr. Swartz. The child is not yours. About your NEWTs, the Ministry has arranged-"

"Is she keeping it?"

There was a pitying look that accompanied Mr. Weasley's next sentence. "Mr. Swartz, Miss Snape died. She wasn't strong enough."

Tears ran down Erasmus's face. "What about the baby?"

"Excuse me?"

"Where will the baby go?"

Mr. Weasley sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, Mr. Swartz. Miss Snape had no living relatives, and Mr. Espinoza's are a concern, because of his behavior."

"I want the child."

"Mr. Swartz, I don't think you're prepared - "

"I don't care! I want that child. They're all that's left of her."

His hero sighed. "I'll see what I can do to get you custody of the girl. I suggest you think about a name, though I wouldn't count on getting her, in case I can't get it. Now, the ministry has arranged for you to take your NEWTS next year. You may choose if you wish to return to Hogwarts or study on your own. If you choose to study on your own, the ministry will provide you with housing. You will be given 6,000,000 galleons as an apology for your misarrest. I'll see if I can get you a stipend for taking the child. Would you like to see them?"

"Yes, please."

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

They were greeted by the headmistress and led to the infirmary, where Azkaban lay, awaiting burial. Erasmus cried for a few moments at her side before going to see what he hoped would soon be his daughter. She was still as troubled as she had from birth, but as he picked her up, she settled, nestled gently in his arms. He bounced her softly, taking in the sweet girl who already looked much like his beloved Azka. The Espinoza family was also in the hospital wing, fighting with Mr. Weasley and the minister over custody of the girl. When the cries that had plagued them suddenly stopped, it took them a moment to realize. Once they did, the minister turned to Erasmus.

"What did you do boy? The child hasn't settled since birth, according to Madame Pomphrey."

"I just picked her up, sir."

Espinoza's mother snarled. "And yet you wouldn't let us touch her, Minister!"

"Mr. Swartz, please return the baby to her crib."

"Elizabeth." Erasmus cursed himself as he stood his ground. He could lose her for this.

"Excuse me?"

"Her name is Elizabeth and I'm not putting her down, she's all I have left."

"Will you cease with this nonsense?" Mrs. Espinoza shrieked, grabbing the child. Elizabeth woke as she was pulled from Erasmus's arms, her cries piercing through the silent hall. The woman tried to calm the child, but she steadfastly refused. Mr. Weasley quickly recovered the child and returned her to Erasmus, where she immediately settled, yawned, and returned to sleep.

The minister stood in between Mrs. Espinoza and Erasmus. "I think that the child has made her decision known. Given her decided preference for Mr. Swartz, I think it best that custody be awarded to him. Mr. Weasley, if you would please go over the paperwork with Mr. Swartz, I'm sure he and his daughter would like to rest, it has surely been a long day for both of them. Mr. and Mrs. Espinoza, if you would follow me, please."

As Erasmus was signing the paperwork for Elizabeth, Aurors where searching the dungeons for clues behind the two Snape children. There was evidence of long term abuse on Azkaban, though they did not know where it came from. Headmistress McGonnagal led them to Professor Snape's chambers, knowing it to be futile to try. To her eternal surprise, the door swung open for the first time in thirteen years. The rooms where searched thoroughly, the discoveries shocking Aurors. Professor Snape's journals where found quickly, shedding light on events covering over fifty years. The truth was released, of Dumbledore's blackmailing and the subsequent abusive relationship, Sirius Black's real alibi and why he kept it a secret all those years, Dominic and Azkaban's true parentage. But there was one secret revealed that truly astounded the Wizarding World, the true testament to Severus Snape's abilities as a spy. Severus Snape was, in fact, female. A monument was erected near the Forbidden Forest, made a black marble, as a memorial to Severus Snape and her hidden children, as well as a warning of what happens when a child is neglected.

Epilogue:

Elizabeth Azkaban Swartz hurried to the black monument by the Forbidden Forest. Aristotle Dominic Osler, who was the most popular boy at Hogwarts, had asked to meet her there at midnight this night. She smiled, thinking of what they were to do once she got there. As the clock struck midnight, she arrived to find him already there. He was so dashing, with his dark red hair and black eyes. She couldn't imagine what he'd want with her, with plain black hair, dark blue eyes, and white skin that never darkened. He smirked as she approached, drawing her into a passionate kiss the moment she was in reach. Clothing was quickly shed and they joined at the base of the statue of three people, a man and two women. As they expressed their lust together, the moonlight shown on the inscription of the monument.

Nur dann wird Sie verstehen, haben Sie in meinen Schritten alle entlang gefolgt.

Only then will you understand, you have been following in my footsteps all along.

(Stop deleting my page breaks, ffnet!)

Special thanks to Lilliwen and Saxton. I actually wrote this in a series of e-mails to Lilliwen, who gave me encouragement and put up with me. Saxton actually gave me the ending two lines. Thanks to those who reviewed! It's been a pleasure, and now I have officially completed my first multi-chaptered fic.

Until later,

Layelleswen


End file.
